After the Fall
by Alabaster86
Summary: The war is over and Azula is in 'treatment'. All she feels now is anger.


A/N: Private Fire suggested I write post series, angry Azula (for a reason). She also suggested the phrase 'traitorous cretins'. Thanks go to her. So, there's no plot. It's simply an imagined scene during the early days of Azula's 'treatment'.

**After the Fall**

Princess Azula no longer wept. Since those vulnerable and fragile moments after the waterbender named Katara had managed to chain her up like some lowly beast, she had not shed one tear. It was anger she felt now and hatred; all consuming, violent, it dominated every waking moment and her dreams as well.

"Don't you come near me," she hissed at one of the Fire Sages put in charge of her care. "You can't touch me. I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation and I'm far superior to you and the rest of the traitorous cretins you call _friends_." She spat out blue flames then, enjoying the look of shock on the old man's face. "What have you done that's so great? How have you spent the long, miserable years of _your_ life?"

The sage wasn't sure how to respond. In fact, neither he nor any of his brothers knew how to approach Azula's care. The newly crowned Fire Lord was depending on them and their expertise. He had a feeling that Zuko would be disappointed.

"What's the matter, idiot? Can't you answer a simple question? Shall I phrase it more plainly?" The princess smirked cruelly now and edged her body forward as if readying for an attack. Amber eyes shone with intelligence and malice. Slowly she tucked tangled brown hair behind her ears. "I've got all day," she stated, glancing about her cold, stone cell. "Much as I'd like to, I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"That won't be necessary," the Fire Sage replied with dignified stiffness. He wondered if ignoring her was a better option. But that might only enrage her more. The once immaculate, now unkempt looking girl (he had a difficult time thinking of her as royalty), certainly enjoyed attention.

For the majority of the almost fifteen years of Azula's life, people surrounding her had cowered in fear, hung on every word she said, and rushed to do her bidding. That kind of focus was difficult to relinquish. No doubt, Azula was struggling to adjust to this austere new life in which no one catered to her.

Azula laughed. The sound was harsh and brittle and it echoed off the stone. "Decided to muddle through all on your own? I'm almost impressed."

Sighing, the sage turned about and faced the door, ready to leave. He'd had enough of the pointless banter. Azula needed to humble herself and ask for help, or at least be willing to accept it. Right now, she was nothing but an imperious brat who over exaggerated her own importance.

"You, you dare to turn your back on me." All traces of laughter had vanished from the princess's voice. It was eerily cold now and the Fire Sage could not repress the tremble that fluttered its way through his aching, old body. "Just who do you think you are?"

The sage did not reply. His hand rested on the door handle but he did not open it.

"No one ignores me. Do you hear, old man? **No one**! Now, turn around and face me like a good little Fire Sage. Do it, or so help me, Agni, I'll…"

"What is it that you'll do, Princess?" Despite his training, and all those years of meditative practice, despite his calm nature, the sage whirled around and shouted his words. "Have you forgotten that here you have no power? Have you forgotten that your brother controls your life now?"

The young woman's lip curled back in a snarl. Her hands became tightly closed fists, raggedly bitten down nails digging mercilessly into the soft flesh of her palms. The pain barely registered.

"He's _nothing_ but a pretender to the throne," she spat violently. "My brother doesn't really belong there. He couldn't even win the Agni Kai without the help of a _peasant_. What happened to that _honour_ of his? Well, you people got what you deserve in a leader. And my father and I will be here to pick up the pieces when everything falls apart. And it _will _fall apart. Do you know why?"

The old Fire Sage shrugged as if disinterested but he was listening intently. Normally, the princess would sense that keen attention, but rage blinded her now.

"He's weak," she shouted shrilly. "Zu-Zu has always been weak; he and our mother, two of a kind. She ran off into the night like a coward. _She _thought that I was asleep. But I saw. I saw her slink away like some cur. We were better off without her anyway."

"I think it's time for some calming tea now." The sage faced the door once more and this time he opened it.

"Taking tips from Uncle Fatso now are we? Tea solves everything, does it? Hmmph, you're all idiots, each and every one of you. Beneath me; you're beneath me, and you would do well to remember that."

The old man walked wearily out through the door and called over his shoulder, "I'll be back with the tea."


End file.
